Asphyxia
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Hachimenroppi X Tsukishima. Yaoi. Hardcore. Reader discretion advised. -Tsukishima loves wearing scarves. Hachimenroppi loves that Tsuki wears scarves.


"Yeah, yeah, I've got it, Izaya. I put all the information on a flash drive. I can't deliver right now. What time you need it?"

Tsukishima looked up at Hachimenroppi. The raven sat on the couch with his flip phone to his ear. His posture was lax, legs sprawled and arm resting on the back of the couch.

Tsukishima was quiet from his spot on the floor. He didn't want to disturb Roppi's call. But it wasn't like he could say anything even if he wanted to. What with Roppi's throbbing hard erection in his mouth, shoved into to the back of throat. Tears dotted Tsuki's eyes as his throat burned to the sensation. He had trouble breathing, since that cock was blocking his airway. He breathed in long and hard through his nose. His face felt so hot from the burning blush on his cheeks. His jaw was starting to hurt from being opened for so long. Tsuki couldn't complain of his pains as he bobbed his head up and down the length of Roppi's cock.

"So, you _need_ it by five or you _want_ it by five?"

Roppi glanced down at Tsuki. The raven grinned at the sight. Tsuki's mouth filled with his pulsing member; the blond struggling to keep the full length in his mouth. Tsuki was trying so hard to please him and stay quiet at the same time.

But he was failing, ever so slight.

"Hey," Roppi whispered, pulling the phone away from his face so the likelihood that Izaya hearing were slim. "Tighten you throat."

Tsuki looked up at him, his brows furrowing upwards in what could be considered desperation. _"I'm trying!"_ the look said. Roppi's grinned turned evil as he narrowed his eyes.

Roppi reached down and grabbed the two ends of Tsuki scarf. The white fabric was still wrapped around the blonde's neck and the ends of the scarf had been sitting in between Roppi's legs on the sofa. Tsuki's eyes widened before Roppi jerked his hand up and his throat was constricted.

"Well, if you don't need it, then I can stop by sometime around 8 or 9." Roppi said into the phone.

Tsuki couldn't breathe. The scarf he loved so much was strangling him, forcing his throat to tighten around Roppi's member and cut off any noise Tsuki had been making. Tsuki continued to bob his head.

"You wanna just come here then?"

Up, down, up, down, Tsuki moved his mouth along Roppi's length. Every time Roppi entered his throat, the muscles burned painfully. Every time he pulled out so the tip was the only thing in Tsuki's mouth, the burning didn't abate due to the crushing weight from the outside.

"Well, don't let Heiwajima see you then, dumbass."

Tsuki breathed heavily through his nose. He gained just enough oxygen to keep him from fainting on the spot. But it wasn't nearly enough. He needed air. He needed to pull off of Roppi's cock and gasp in some air. He was in danger if he didn't. Tsuki continued his ministration unabated.

"Honey, I don't care either or way. Either you come get it at five or you're patient and wait till eight. It's no skin off my nose which you do."

The corner of Tsuki's vision was starting to turn black. He didn't stop moving his mouth up and down Roppi's length.

"Alright. I'll see you then."

Roppi hung up the phone. He pressed his knuckles against his temple, looking down at Tsuki with a lazy posture while his eyes narrowed with sadistic pleasure.

"Swallow everything."

Tsuki's eyes stretched wide as in the next minute, hot spurts of Roppi's cum filled his throat. The dosage of liquid added to Tsuki's suffocation. The blond debated pulling off and spitting the seed out.

Tsuki swallowed. Just that simple act was the most painful thing he had ever felt.

Roppi let the scarf go.

Tsuki finally backed away. He pulled his mouth off the length and gasped loudly, sucking down air greedily. He coughed hard, head tilted down and hand brought up to rub his throat. Tears freely streaked his cheeks as oxygen returned to his brain. Saliva drizzled from his bottom lip; he was unable to keep the liquids from seeping out. He didn't want to close him mouth yet. He couldn't close his mouth yet. He didn't have enough air.

Roppi's foot snaked in between Tsuki's legs. He placed it over Tsuki's crotch and applied pressure. Tsuki's eyes widened.

"Ro-Ro-Roppi…"

Tsuki didn't grab Roppi's leg. Didn't push him away nor move himself out of reach. Roppi rubbed the bottom of his socked foot up and down the growing hardness in Tsuki's jeans.

"You're hard, huh?"

Tsuki didn't respond.

Roppi chuckled before he grabbed the ends of Tsuki's scarf once again. He pulled the blond forward. Tsuki's eyes widened as his throat was constricted again. It wasn't nearly as forceful as before, but his throat still ached. Roppi's foot remained planted, pushing against Tsuki's cock painfully. The top half of Tsuki's body was forced forward.

"You're such a freak, aren't you?"

Tsuki stared up at him, teary-eyed and blushing.

Tsuki then smiled. "Y-yes."

* * *

"AH! AH! Ro-Roppi-s-san!" Tsuki moaned.

Tsuki sat on his hands and knees. Sweat coated his naked body, especially around his throat since the only article of clothing he wore was his scarf. His body was flushed in arousal. Tears streaked his cheeks; saliva trailed down his chin. Roppi sat behind Tsuki, hands firmly gripping the blonde's hips. His cock was buried deep into Tsuki's ass, the blonde's entrance graciously lathered in lubricants. Roppi pounded Tsuki hard. He slammed into Tsuki with enough force to make their skin slap. The blond jolted with every thrust; his voice was forced out of his lungs repeatedly. Tsuki's ass was beginning to hurt from Roppi's harsh treatment.

"Roppi-san! Roppi-san! Ah, ah, uh!"

"You're getting a little loud there, Tsuki." Roppi said with a grin. "The walls are thin here, remember?"

"Uh, ah! S-sorry! Sor—hk!"

Tsuki's eyes stretched wide as the scarf tightened around his throat. Roppi grabbed the ends of Tsuki's scarf and pulled hard. The blond attempted to move with the tug, but Roppi refused him by pushing Tsuki's shoulder's down. Tsuki gasped but no audible sounds came out.

Roppi didn't stop his onslaught against Tsuki's ass. He thrust even harder, despite the tight entrance clamping down on him, tightening even more. He slammed into Tsuki without pause and without mercy.

Tsuki bent his arms, leaning down on his elbows, to reach his hands up and grab the scarf. Leaning down made the scarf even tighter around his throat but he wanted to grab it. He wanted to pull on it even if it was just a bit. But even with his fingers under the soft fabric, he didn't pull. Didn't shift it away or try to take it off. He kept his fingers under the scarf and left them there. His digits made a barely noticeable gap against his throat.

Tsuki couldn't make any audible noises. The most Roppi could hear was small breathes of air. Tsuki could only breathe because he was gasping but with every hard thrust against his backside, the oxygen was forced out of him. His throat was hurting. He couldn't swallow without agony encasing his Adam's Apple, so saliva freely drizzled from his mouth.

Despite the agony of his throat, Tsuki's cock remained fully erect. Even drizzling pre-cum. His head was going numb, but his body was in the throws of pleasure. Electrifying, enthralling. Tsuki wanted to cum.

" _Hah_ , fuck. Tsuki." Roppi breathed.

' _ **Cumming. I'm gonna cum. Gonna cum.'**_

Roppi wrapped the scarf around his hand once, twice then tugged up hard. Tsuki's eyes stretched wide as not even gasps helped him breathe. He was thoroughly suffocating.

The loss of oxygen was what Tsuki needed to be sent over the edge. His vision turned white as he came hard. His body clamped down on Roppi while spurts of white stained the sheets under the blond. Roppi clenched his teeth and a growl echoed in his throat as he was forced to come with the blond. He pumped Tsuki full of his seed, still thrusting to milk every last drop.

Once Tsuki was completely spent, his vision returned. But only for a moment as his eyes rolled back in his skull and his body lost all mobility. Tsuki flopped onto the bed.

Roppi released the scarf just as Tsuki's world went black.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Roppi asked.

Tsuki nodded. He didn't want to talk because of the agony his throat was in. But nonetheless, Tsuki smiled at Roppi lovingly. He sat on the bed, lying under some clean blankets. Roppi had taken the liberty of wiping Tsuki down while he was fainted. However, there were still remnants of the raven's cum inside him. He would have to take a shower. Tsuki doubted he's be able to stand on his own so he would have to ask for Roppi's assistance.

Roppi handed Tsuki a cup of water. The blond took it.

" _Thank you."_ Tsuki couldn't say the words, so he mouthed it instead.

Roppi glanced to the side, his cheeks turning a shade red. Tsuki smiled before he took a gracious gulp. Swallowing hurt his throat a little but not enough warrant distress.

"Was I too rough?" Roppi asked, reaching his hand out to touch Tsuki's throat. "I don't want to leave bruises."

Tsuki put the cup on the nightstand. He then reached for the small notepad and pen by the lamp. Tsuki wrote down a message. Roppi waited patiently before Tsuki held the paper up to him.

' _It's okay. I don't think it'll bruise.'_

"You sure? You fainted…You've never done that before."

' _I never came while being strangled. You usually let go before we cum.'_

"Is that supposed to be comforting?"

Tsuki glanced to the side. _'Sorry'_

Roppi glowered. He then leaned back on his hands, glaring at the wall.

Tsuki tapped Roppi to show a new message. _'I'll be okay. I don't think I fainted because of the strangling. I think it was because of how numb my mind went when I came. The blood came rushing back too fast.'_

Roppi didn't look convinced. "If you bruise, we're going to the doctor's. No exceptions."

Tsuki nodded, blushing slightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Tsuki nodded yet again. He wrote on the notepad again.

' _It's okay. I like it.'_

Tsuki felt his ears burn as he showed it to Hachimenroppi.

Roppi's cheeks flushed as well.

Then the raven grinned an evil smile. He reached his hand out and wrapped his fingers around Tsuki's throat. Tsuki's eyes widened. Roppi applied no pressure, just held the blond. But it made Tsuki's body stiffen and his flaccid cock twitch.

"Guess it's a good thing you always wear scarves." Roppi said.

Tsuki blushed with newfound arousal before the blond also smiled.

"Yeah," Tsuki said, his voice hoarse and throat course, "I love scarves."

* * *

I need more Roppi/Tsuki in my life so I wrote one up.  
I realized after that-considering the cut and dry tone of the story-I could have drawn it down. Maybe I'll do that in the future.  
This story is short, simple, and to the point. Sorry if it's not long enough. *le shrug*  
Don't forget to review and all that jazz.  
Thanks for reading!  
KCK


End file.
